The Brown Eyed Girl
by Life is Beautiful 18
Summary: A veces, las sonrisas son solo la mascara tras la cual se esconde el dolor, las lagrimas y un sinfín de sentimientos destructivos. En ocasiones, la persona que piensas, menos te conoce, es quien ha sido fiel testigo de muchas de tus batallas. Bella y Edward tendrán mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de aquello.
1. She Smile

The Brown Eyed Girl

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son absoluta y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. Todos aquellos que sean ajenos al libro, son de mi invención.

Summary: En ocasiones, las personas quienes siempre portan una sonrisa, no son las de mejor vida o las más felices. A veces, las sonrisas son solo la mascara tras la cual se esconde el dolor, las lagrimas y un sinfín de sentimientos destructivos. En ocasiones, la persona que piensas, menos te conoce, es quien ha sido fiel testigo de muchas de tus batallas. Bella y Edward tendrán mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de aquello.

The Brown Eyed Girl

(La chica de ojos marrón)

By: Life is Beautiful

Chapter 1: She smile (Ella sonríe)

Todos reían, ese era su "trabajo", ser siempre quien hacia reír a los demás, siempre era ella quien servía como apoyo en los momentos de dificultad a los demás… Solo a los demás.

Sonrió.

"Así es la vida, ¿no?" Pensaba Isabella Swan, siempre sonriendo, nadie nunca veía a Bella sin una sonrisa pintada en sus labios color cereza, ella siempre estaba sonriendo… Al menos frente al resto.

—Hey, Bella!—llamó una voz femenina, ella se dio vuelta, la otra estaba bañada en lágrimas que corrían a toda velocidad por sus mejillas.

Bella sabía que hacer.

Se levantó, acogió a la otra chica entre sus brazos delgados, susurró palabras de aliento y alivio, permitió que aquella chica empapará su blusa soltando todo su pesar y tristeza y al final, sin mas que un bajo 'gracias' la otra chica se fue.

Bella sonrió, eso era lo que hacía. Consolar. Hacer reír. Aconsejar. Ayudar. Todo a favor de los demás, no importaba cual fuera el problema, ella hacía todo lo posible por ayudar…

Y sonreía.

Sonreía como si nada fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarla a ella o a alguien más, sonreía como si el mundo fuese una bolita de algodón color rosado… Sin embargo, si había alguien que sabía perfectamente la crueldad y frialdad del mundo, esa era Isabella Swan.


	2. Edward Cullen Behind the door

The Brown Eyed Girl

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son absoluta y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. Todos aquellos que sean ajenos al libro, son de mi invención.

Summary: En ocasiones, las personas quienes siempre portan una sonrisa, no son las de mejor vida o las más felices. A veces, las sonrisas son solo la mascara tras la cual se esconde el dolor, las lagrimas y un sinfín de sentimientos destructivos. En ocasiones, la persona que piensas, menos te conoce, es quien ha sido fiel testigo de muchas de tus batallas. Bella y Edward tendrán mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de aquello.

The Brown Eyed Girl

(La chica de ojos marrón)

By: Life is Beautiful

Chapter 2: Edward Cullen. Behind the door. (Edward Cullen. Detrás de la puerta)

Edward Cullen era el tipo de chico que vivía siempre rodeado de personas, no por que quisiera, sino porque tenía esa aura que hacía que todos quisieran estar cerca de él, Edward, era el tipo de persona a quien los demás se le acercan cual moscos a una luz brillante. A pesar de que no era un aspecto de él que le agradase, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y dejarlo pasar sin darle más de una vuelta.

Para Edward, la vida se asemejaba a un simple cubo de Rubik, con los colores necesarios, con las soluciones y dificultades, fácil de entender y comprender para unos, complicada y llena de trampas para otros, y simplemente vacía y libre de importancia para muchos más. Edward, creía fervientemente, que si la vida seguía aquella filosofía, ningún movimiento, tropiezo, camino o pensamiento era equivocado, pues siendo un cubo de rubik no tenía más que las vueltas y posibilidades necesarias, todo estaba basado en un 'ensayo y error' ningún cubo viene con instrucciones y la vida tampoco y con las vueltas necesarias, en ambos, todo caía en el lugar donde debía caer. Por esta razón, habían pocas cosas que emocionaran o exaltaran a Edward Cullen, igualmente eran pocas las cosas que le gustaban y llamaban la atención.

Bella Swan era una de esas pocas.

La observaba casi todo el tiempo, nunca habían cruzado una palabra, a pesar de quedar juntos en la misma aula durante tres años seguidos y compartir el pre-escolar juntos. Nunca había comprendido porque siempre sonreía, algo frustrante ya que tenía el "don" de adivinar el pensamiento, casi siempre acertaba, pero con Bella todo era diferente, quizás porque nunca mostro su verdadero "yo" para él. Pero hasta cierto punto, para Edward era sencillo saber que Bella Swan no era tan "Don't worry, Be happy" (1) como aparentaba ser.

—¡Edward!—bufó y retiró los auriculares de sus oídos, bien pudo haber ignorado aquella voz pero era conocida y sabía que aquella persona no se detendría hasta que el le diese su atención.

—Emmett, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?—habló en falso y sarcástico todo amable que el otro chico, tan grande casi como un oso, no notó o quizás simplemente ignoró. Edward no lograba entender por que a pesar de ser cortante y hasta grosero con los otros, los demás insistían en estar cerca de él.

Gente rara.

—Hay un fiesta buenísima esta noche, hombre, todos irán y…—Hablaba emocionado el grandulón, hasta que Edward interrumpió su chachara con un gesto de su mano.

—Te equivocas, no todos irán, yo no iré y sin mi no serán 'todos'—Con parsimonia y escuchando como el otro chico, enfurruñado, refunfuñaba palabras e improperios contra él por se un "aguafiestas".

Las clases, como siempre solía ocurrir, pasaron lentas y aburridas para Edward, le era algo molesto tener que ir a la par de los otros estudiantes siendo que él ya había comprendido el tema. Por esa razón, era Edward el que siempre se veía rodeado de otros chicos explicándole las clases.

—Disculpe, profesor—se escuchó una voz gruesa desde la puerta del aula de historia, instantáneamente, el chico de cabello alborotado la reconoció como la de su profesor titular.—Necesito a Cullen y también a Swan un momento, por favor—El Señor Dan, el profesor de Historia, hizo un ademan hacia ellos dándoles permiso.

Tanto Edward como Bella estaban ansiosos preguntándose que cosa les esperaba detrás de aquella puerta y porque en compañía el uno…

* * *

'No te preocupes, sé feliz' Frase celebre del famoso Bob Marley.


End file.
